dreamer
by yakashi
Summary: Kakashi pulled him down so that Yamato's head was on his chest. They stared into the sky and a shooting star blasted across. "Make a wish Yamato." Yamato squeezed his eyes shut and made his wish. "What did you wish for?" "I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true." Kakashi smiled. "Well in that case, I can't tell you my wish either, so I'll just have to show you."


Yamato remembered the conversation like it was yesterday. He was working his second job as Mr. Sarutobi's gardener. owned the biggest car company, and had the money to prove it. The money he paid Yamato payed the bills. Yamato went to school full time, and worked at a local flower shop, but Sarutobi's money was his best source of income.

"Yamato, can you stay late tomorrow, My business associate will be sending an employee to pick up some papers but I won't be able to be here."

"Sure, Mr. Sarutobi, will they be here before 8? I have an exam tomorrow and I don't want to miss the bus to get home."

"Hmmmm...maybe. He has a tendency to be late...This is very important so how about I double your pay for the month and you can stay in the guest room for the evening so you don't have to worry."

Yamato stopped breathing for a moment. Double pay? That means not only is his bills paid, but he can also have some saving money.

"I'll be here right after class."

The next day

It was about 9:30 when Yamato heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, a man maybe a few years older was standing slightly hunched over. He had gray hair and eyes that showed he was completely bored.

"Yo. Can I come in?"

"Uh sure, right this way."

The man followed him to the dining room.

"Umm sorry about the mess. My computer isn't working so I have my paper everywhere." Yamato shuffled through his mess at the dining room table and looked for the papers he was supposed to hand the man.

"Ah here you go."

Yamato looked back to see him typing furiously on his laptop.

The guy suddenly stopped and said, "All done. It should be working fine now."

"Oh. Uh thanks. I totally owe you one."

"It's no big deal. I fix computers. "

Yamato blushed. "Yea well still."

The man cocked his head, "Why are you blushing?"

Yamato turned even redder. "Well I look like a mess. You fixed my laptop in 3 seconds and I have stuff everywhere. I'm not leaving a good first impression."

The gray haired man smiled. "Well I was late so we both look a bit silly. How about we try again with maybe a date."

Yamato's eyes went wide and redder than a firetruck. This man was cute but there was no way he heard him right.

"Excuse me?"

"You. me. A date. Forgive me but I saw some things on the computer that pointed to you having an interest in men. Was I wrong to make that assumption?

"No.."

"Then it's settled. Here's my number. Text me"

"Ok. Wait what's your name?"

"Kakashi."

"I'm Yamato."

"I like that. Well I better be going. I'll see you soon."

With that, Kakashi was gone. Yamato replaying the night's events. The guy was weird but in a cute way. He was really just cute in general. A date didn't seem like a bad idea.

Yamato has been texting Kakashi for 2 weeks. He loves every moment he spends talking to Kakashi and he craves to know him inside and out. It terrifies him because he realized that he has feelings for Kakashi. He wants that man to do dirty things to him and then cuddle afterwards. Kakashi doesn't strike him a cuddler but one can dream. Yamato's phone went off as he walked out of class and he couldn't help but smile as he saw Kakashi's name light up.

I'm on my lunch 's get something to eat. We still need to go on a date.

Ok. Just got out of class. Where should I meet you?

I'll text you the address of my office. Meet me there in 20 mins.

Mkay

Yamato got the address and was thankful it was only a 15 minute walk from campus. He wasn't wearing anything nice, just a black Shirt with a plaid button up and Jeans. He was disappointed that he was dressed down on a day where Kakashi wanted to their date, but it would have to do. He really needed to teach that man about timing.

"Wow." Yamato was amazed a the tall building. He walked inside and it was spectacular. Yamato didn't realize Kakashi worked for Chidori INC. It was the biggest computer company in the country. He asked the receptionist about Kakashi's office and she laughed at him. Yamato was confused. He didn't understand what was funny. He was going to meet an IT guy.

"Listen Kid. I don't know what you're selling but you have to have an appointment to see Kakashi. He doesn't just see any brat who walks in." She said with a snotty attitude.

Yamato was embarrassed. He wasn't dressed up but he wasn't a kid. He was 20 and only 4 years younger than Kakashi himself.

As if on cue, Kakashi came out the elevator and smiled at Yamato. He looked dapper in his dark blue suit and pink tie. Yamato wanted to grab him by that tie and pull him in a deep kiss. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he smiled back.

"Yamato, are you ready to eat."

"Starved. Let's go"

Yamato looked back at the receptionist and could see the shocked expression on her face. Maybe next time she won't be so rude.

Kakashi asked "What are you hungry for?"

"Hmmm...there's this awesome taco truck down the street. Let's get that."

Kakashi looked puzzled, " a taco truck?"

Yamato beamed, "Yea it's the best. Come on"

Yamato led the way and they got tacos from the truck. They headed back to the office looking like quite the pair. A college kid and a businessman walking down the street eating tacos. Yamato smiled at the thought.

Kakashi broke the silence. "So uh..I've never had tacos from a truck before. I really like it"

Yamato chuckled. " I'm glad to have taken your taco truck virginity. These are the best in the city and my personal favorite."

Kakashi smiled, "Forgive me if I'm being to forward, but would you like to maybe come over my place tonight? We could do dinner and a movie? I mean we don't have to but we should hang out more if you want to an-"

"Yes. I'd love to." Yamato smiled at a babbling man was cute when he was flustered.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at six."

"How about I meet you there. Just send me your address."

"Oh. Ok"

After saying their goodbyes, Yamato walked home feeling nervous. He had no idea what to expect.

Yamato arrived promptly at 6pm. Thankfully Kakashi didn't live extremely far. Kakashi stayed on the nice part of town, in an apartment Yamato could only dream of being able to afford. After knocking on the door, Kakashi answered and Yamato stepped inside. He was impressed at how normal it looked. Kakashi had one couch with a small table in front of it. There was a glass dining table and a fairly decent sized kitchen. Of course, the entire place was so clean that Yamato wasn't sure if Kakashi even lived there most of the time.

"I hope you like eggplant miso. It's my favorite." Kakashi said with nervousness in his voice.

"Yea that sounds great."

Dinner went well. It was surprisingly quiet. Afterwards, Yamato helped Kakashi do the dishes and they sat on the couch looking for a movie. After flipping through channels and disks, it was mutually decided that nothing good was available.

"Mahh, I'm sorry. I guess I should've planned better."

"Oh no! It's fine...actually in my class we were told there was a meteor shower tonight. Maybe we could watch that instead of a movie."

"I know the perfect spot. Come on."

Kakashi drove them about 3 miles down the road. Yamato was excited to be in hi car. Kakashi drove a dodge viper and Yamato had never been in a sports car before.

"Holy shit. You must've saved forever to afford a car like this."

Kakashi shrugged, "It was a gift."

"Well, still, you're lucky. The car is nice. I'll have my own car soon. I think if I save up for about 3 more months, I can get a used car and still afford insurance."

"I didn't know you were car less."

"Yea. I usually walk or take the bus."

"I don't like the idea of you doing that. You can get hurt especially if it's at night. Call me if you need to go somewhere."

"You work a real job. I'll be fine...but it is sweet that you care."

Kakashi sighed, "I don't care what I'm doing. I'll come get you."

Yamato smiled. Kakashi could be romantic.

They pulled into a secluded field.

"This spot is very quiet and perfect for stargazing."

Yamato followed Kakashi and they laid down blankets next to each other. The stars were absolutely beautiful. Millions of white dots painted the sky along with shooting stars streaking across the sky.

"I work in an office all day. Sometimes I forget how beautiful nature is." Kakashi said, breaking the silence.

"I am always outside. I garden for Sarutobi ad work in a flower shop and have a minor in botany. Nature is beautiful in so many ways."

Kakashi snorted, "You're lucky. You get to do what you love."

Yamato frowned, "I mean it's not all fun and games. College is a lot of work. I am an architecture major with a minor in business and a minor in botany. I work 2 jobs and still try to find time to breathe. But, it's all worth it to do what I wanna do...What do you wanna do Kakashi?"

"It's silly but, I just wanna run my own bookshop. I like reading and I think it'd be cool to own my own business."

"That's not silly. That's a very reasonable dream."

"Tell that to my dad. He wants me to take over his company and he thinks owning a bookstore is a waste of my potential."

Yamato shifted onto his elbows so he was leaning slightly over Kakashi. "You're father is dumb. Parents are supposed to support their kids. Kakashi, go for your dreams. It's your life so you have to do what makes you happy. Besides, in a couple years, I'll be able to design your store and build it. I'll even give you a discount."

"It does seem ideal. Maybe I will talk to him about it again."

"Good."

Kakashi pulled him down so that Yamato's head was on his chest. They stared into the sky and a shooting star blasted across.

"Make a wish Yamato."

Yamato squeezed his eyes shut and made his wish.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true."

Kakashi smiled. "Well in that case, I can't tell you my wish either, so I'll just have to show you."

Kakashi sat up and placed Yamato in his lap. He caressed his cheek and leaned in to a soft kiss. Yamato's brain short circuited. He was dazed by the lips on his and it ended all too quickly. Kakashi pulled back but Yamato moved on autopilot and pulled him back in. Hot lips danced, biting and sucking, Kakashi dominating his mouth leaving Yamato enjoy all he was given. When they came apart for air, Yamato's lips were swollen and his face was flush while Kakashi had a stupid grin on his face.

"The first part of my wish came true. This is a date I will never forget."

"What was the second part?"

"That we make more memories together. More dates and hot makeout sessions."

Yamato beamed. "That can be arranged."

3 weeks passed since their date. Yamato and Kakashi were getting pretty serious They would text every day and Kakashi began picking up Yamato from school. In all honesty, Yamato thought he found his person. He loved all of Kakashi's quirks and habits, even the annoying ones like him always being was terrified. He had never really had a family besides the various foster homes he's been in and he has never been in a serious he could do was hope he didn't fuck this up.

Sarutobi had invited Yamato to a business dinner. His son Asuma was out of town and Yamato was next person he thought of to represent his family. The dinner was held at a hotel grand ballroom and it was spectacular. There were chandeliers, ice sculptures, and basically anything one would expect from a bunch of wealthy business owners getting together.

Scanning the room, Yamato was surprised to see a familiar mop of gray hair. He sauntered over to Kakashi and greeted him with a wave.

Kakashi immediately grew pale, "W-What are you doing here?"

Yamato was concerned. Why did he seem freaked out? " Sarutobi invited me in place of Asuma...Why are you here? I thought this was a friends and family event. Aren't you just and employee?"

Kakashi stuttered, "O-oh w-well I am but see h-here's the thing-"

"Oh shoot the event is starting. I have to go back to my seat but I'll catch you after all the boring stuff ok!"

Yamato went back to his table looking forward to being able to talk to Kakashi later while Kakashi was silently praying to whatever gods were available that Yamato would even look in his direction later.

Dinner was served. It was some weird fancy dish but it tasted pretty good. Yamato sat at a table with Sarutobi and other business people. There was Gai and his father Dai as well as Genma and his friend ( or maybe partner?) Raidou. Yamato was enjoying his dinner and company. He spared a few glances at Kakashi who was a few tables away; Why did he look like he was gonna shit his pants?

"CLINK CLINK" Yamato turned around to see a man who looked like Kakashi standing trying to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone. For those who don't know, I am Sakumo Hatake founder and CEO of Chidori INC. I would first like to thank you all for coming. I am so happy to see all of our businesses thriving and hope this dinner will promote new business deals. On a personal note, I am pleased to announce that my company had reached billion dollar status and will be closely collaborating with Mitarashi Inc. This deal is greatly in thanks to our children and their forming relationship. So can I get a round of applause for my son Kakashi and his lovely lady Anko. Oh kids please stand up!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering while Kakashi reluctantly stood up with a purple haired girl wrapped around his arms. Yamato clapped out of politeness and made eye contact with Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't read what Yamato was thinking, but knew it had to be bad.

"Wow! I am so glad Kakashi is spending the springtime of his youth in a passionate relationship. Anko is great and they will be so happy together!" Guy practically yelled at the table.

Genma nodded in agreement. "I'm glad he found someone with a similar background too. It help that he won't have to worry about someone wanting him for just his money or ya know bringing him down because they expect Kakashi to pay for everything."

Yamato began picking at his food while he processed what just occurred. Kakashi was rich. He was dating someone else. Yamato was not rich. He liked Kakashi. Kakashi lied. Yamato was heartbroken. Yamato kept going back to one thought. Kakashi lied. He lied about his job and more importantly he lied about his feelings for Yamato. Lied. Lied. Lied. Yamato was angry. He had been led on for over a month just to find out it had all been a game. It made sense though. Why would someone as successful as Kakashi want to be in a serious relationship with someone like Yamato.

Yamato, no longer hungry, decided to excuse himself for the evening. On his way to his hotel room,Kakashi stopped him in the hallway.

"Hey listen, I know this seems bad but I can explain." Kakashi sounded out of breath as if he ran to catch up with Yamato.

Yamato snorted. "Explain what? That you lied about your job. That you made me feel like we were together when you had a girlfriend. That everything about us was just a joke?" Yamato felt himself angrier every second that passed by. " Please Kakashi take your pick because a lot of thing 'look bad' and should be explained. Who even are you Kakashi? Is everything you told me a joke?...why would you hurt me like this?"

Kakashi was stunned. He knew he messed up but it was worse than he imagined. After a few seconds passed, Yamato gave a sad chuckle, "That's what I thought." He turned away and Kakashi stared unable to move as his Yamato walked away. He finally came to a sense and croaked out "I never meant to hurt you." Yamato looked back. His voice faltering and quiet as if he was about to cry, "Well...you did."

Yamato was walked away and Kakashi stared down the hallway as he just lost the best thing that's ever happened to him. Meanwhile, Yamato waked into his hotel room, took off his clothes and flopped onto his bed. His tears made the pillow wet as he cried until he fell asleep.

A week passed and Yamato was still ignoring Kakashi. He wasn't answering phone calls, texts, anything. Yamato was hurt. He wanted to call Kakashi and tell him everything was ok and he would take what he could get. But, Yamato knew better. He deserved more than being a fuck buddy and it took all his strength to pretend like everything was ok,

He walked into his apartment and got ready for work. He was emotionally tired and really didn't feel like going to catch the bus. He grabbed his stuff and noticed a key and a note on his table. It read:

 _It's Outback. My gift to you_.

Weird. Yamato thought as he grabbed the key and walked outback. He was amazed to see a brand new Jeep Cherokee sitting in the guest lock. It had everything and it was all for Yamato. He wanted to cry tears of joy. It had to be Sarutobi's gift. No one else he knew could have been able to afford it. Yamato took his new ride for a spin and headed off to work.

Yamato had a new pep in his step. He was ready to give Sarutobi the most amazing garden he had ever seen. Upon entering the door his smile faltered as a young business man was standing there waiting for him.

"What do you want Ka- Mr. Hatake." Yamato snered.

"I know you're hungry. I made mac and cheese. It's on the table." Kakashi gestured to the dining room table hoping Yamato would sit. After a few moments of mentally debating, he did. Yamato loved mac and cheese, especially when he was hungry.

Kakashi sighed, " I know you hate me and I don't blame you but before you completely push me away, you deserve an explaination so go ahead and eat while I talk."

Yamato nodded and Kakashi continued.

"Anko and I are not together and we never have been. We are friends and have been working on getting our businesses to collaborate which has been successful. My dad is obsessed with my future and keeps thinking we are together so we just played it off like we were since it only helped business. Truth is, she's crazy. I couldn't be with someone like her."

Kakashi looked at Yamato who was now staring at his food, and decided to continue.

"I didn't tell you about it because it wasn't important. She isn't important to me and this business isn't important to me. It was stupid and I was stupid because I lost what was important to me...Yamato, I am so sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you. You are the only person to take the time to get to know the real me. I am socially inept and lazy and yet you still took the time to listen to my dreams and make me feel happy. Yamato I know I fucked up bad but please know that every moment we spent together was the real me. I care about you so much and I don't deserve you in the slightest. I-I hope you find someone worthy of your heart because it's so precious. You never have to talk to me again but, that's the truth and , please keep the car. I need to know you're safe."

Kakashi turned to walk out when a voice whispered out, "Why didn't you tell me about your real job? You let me take you to a taco truck for crying out loud."

Kakashi stopped and smiled. "I didn't lie. I really do fix computers. Before a product goes out, I make sure coding is good and parts are working. I didn't mention the bit about my dad because it wasn't important to me, I didn't want you to treat me differently. I really enjoyed the taco truck and you wouldn't have taken me there if you knew."

Yamato stood up and walked until he was face-to-face with Kakashi. He locked eyes with him.

"You bought me a car too?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Yea..I feel better knowing you have one and aren't on the streets in the middle of the night."

"...Are you still fake dating her?"

"No. I told my dad everything. We're all on the same page."

Yamato thought for a moment. "You're really stupid...If you ever hurt me like that again, we're done."

Kakashi perked up. Again? That meant-

His thoughts were cut short as soft lips crashed into his. Yamato wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck while one hand grabbed Kakashi's hair to pull him forward. It was rough, needy, and passionate. Kakashi kissed back like his life depended on it. After pulling apart for, Kakashi cupped Yamato's cheeks and leaned in again. This time the kiss was soft, gentle, and everything Kakashi wanted to convey to Yamato. When it was over,Kakashi rested his forehead on the other's and whispered, "Thank you." Yamato smirked and responded. "You're lucky I have a weakness for Jeeps and socially inept lazy sons of billionaires."

-Epilogue (4 years later)-

"Thank you sir, come again" Kakashi shouted as his last customer left the store.

Yamato came out from the back and smacked him upside the head. "Jeez Kakashi did you even ID him? The kid looked 15, not even close to being old enough to buy that trash porn".

Kakashi dramatically grabbed his chest and used all his theatrics to respond, "Yamato! You wound Icha is a work of fine literature. No one should be denied such art."

Yamato sighed, Kakashi was hopeless.

"Whatever, hey let's lock up. I wanna get lunch."

"How about we order take out and fuck in the back room?"

Yamato's face turned his signature shade of red. "No! That is so unprofessional. We can wait till we get home."

Kakashi whined like a child, "But Yamato, the back room is soundproofed and we haven't had store sex yet. It would be hot.." Kakashi walked behind Yamato and hugged him from behind while we seductively whispered with hot breath in Yamato's ear, "and you are so tantalizing, making me all needy." Kakashi playfully nibbled on Yamato's ear hoping to be successful in seducing his partner.

"No Kakashi." Yamato pushed away.

"I am hungry. We are going to eat and if you are well behaved, I will blow when we get back but if you want full on sex then you'll have to wait til we get home."

"Deal."Kakashi smiled as he grabbed the keys to lock the store.

They walked hand in hand to the nearest cafe. Kakashi was so happy to be where he made the decision to teach his old babysitter, Minato Namikaze, about computers and business, allowing him to be suitable to take over the company when Sakumo decided to retire. Sakumo was happy and allowed Kakashi to freely pursue his dream of owning a bookstore. Upon giving him a very generous monetary gift, Kakashi had his boyfriend (soon to be fiance), Yamato design and construct the building. Every ounce of that store came from Yamato's hard work and desire for Kakashi to have everything he desired. There was great ventilation, light, and plenty of space. (The soundproof back room was an added bonus. Yamato said it was for Kakashi to read in peace during free time but Kakashi's mind wandered to different places.) Kakashi was happy. He was living the dream.


End file.
